Yu-Gi-Oh New Hope
by survivor1616
Summary: This story will talk about the adventures of Joshua Kinsela and Dejuan Ranga as they travel from their homeworld of earth to the universe of Yu-gi-oh!, with no way of getting back and limited memory of what happens in the anime of arc-v! They will have their limits tested against the evil academia, but with the help of Yuya Sakaki and friends they will stop at nothing to get home…
1. Meeting the evil?

**Hey guys it's survivor here with my first ever fanfic! This story will talk about the adventures of Joshua Kinsela and Dejuan Ranga as they travel from their homeworld of earth to the universe of Yu-gi-oh!, with no way of getting back and limited memory of what happens in the anime of arc-v! They will have their limits tested against the evil academia, but with the help of Yuya Sakaki and friends they will stop at nothing to get home… or will something hold them back from leaving?**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **(Josh's point of view)**

"It is a wonderful day, isn't Dejuan?" I ask my best friend, while looking at him and seeing his african american heritage with his lean muscular build with strong legs and chest,and a sort of fade haircut with a line going horizontally through it. He stands at about 6'1 and weighs about 185 pounds. I compare myself to him, with my slightly less muscular build, and being a inch shorter than him. I am less darker than him with a nice bronze tan, and semi-long hair that reaches just above my eyebrows, but the ends curl upwards, because of me wearing a hat for a long time and my stormy ocean blue eyes, while Dejuan has modest dark chestnut brown eyes. I turn to look where i am heading when i hear him respond to me

He grinned at me "It sure is Josh, it's perfect to play football today."

"Actually i was hoping i could show you how to play yu-gi-oh…" i muttered out while looking hesitantly towards him

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "for the billionth time Josh; no!"

I was beyond furious! Why does have to act like this all the time!? I sometimes just want to punch him right in the gut! But i know how to get him to play, with just a few simple words.

"You're scared you're going to lose," I exclaimed while a smirk came to my mouth, "aren't you?"

"I AM NOT SCARED!" DJ yelled out while pushing past me, while knocking me aside with his shoulder.

"Then prove it,"

"...Alright then show me how to play yugioh"

Finally! He was going to learn how to play yugioh! My hard work and dedication has finally paye-

"Earth to Josh, are you in their?" he asked slightly annoyed as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah i am fine, so what deck do you want to use my dracomist deck or masked HERO deck," I asked him as i looked through my bag for my two decks.

"Hm… I will take the masked HERO one,"

"Okay, here." I simply said as I took the deck out of my bag and put into his hands.

"Thanks,"

"Okay, I will show you how to play when we get to my house,"

"Alright, I guess we can do that," he responded in bored tone.

"Actually, you guys are going to stay right here," a dark voice said as a man dressed in what to seem to be a blue suit with orange lines with shoulder spikes, but the most noticeable thing was that he was wearing a mask that was white and spiked out in every direction with a green gem above where his eyebrows would be.

"Yeah, we're itching to card some people in this stupid dimension, fufufu," another man said dropping down from a tree and standing next to his partner.

"What do you people want from us!?"

"All we want is your soul," the man with the green gem said while cackling.

"Like you will ever get it!" DJ said next to me while throwing his arm to the side.

"Then let's duel to decide if you guys keep your soul or not; how bout that?" the man with the yellow gym questioned with a evil smirk.

"Uh, how are we supposed to duel you exactly?" I questioned them while I scrunched my eyes to look for a way out.

"You use your duel disk of course," the two state as if it was obvious.

"We do not have duel disk," DJ responds to the deadpanned criminals.

"Well, you guys are in luck we have a few extra duel disk from when we carded duelist from the xyz dimension, so we will give them to you." The man with the yellow gem said as he tossed two odd looking pads towards us.

As I caught mine I looked at it more closely and saw little tubes connecting a opening to a little circular screen. I then noticed the slot where I am supposed to put my deck in, so I insert my dracomist deck into the slot and tell DJ to do the same. That is when I notice a different opening, so i press it down and it pops up. I assume this is where I put my extra deck at. I look over to see DJ copying what I am doing.

I look over at the man and say in the darkest tone I can manage "We are ready you scum."

"DUEL!"

 **Okay, guys I wrote this short little prologue for the main story, the other chapters will be longer than this, probably around 1.5k ~ 2k words, anyways helpful criticism is appreciated and Survivor signing out.**


	2. First duel? and new Xyz

**Hey people it's survivor here with another chapter to yugioh new hope. This chapter will feature the first duel of the story and Josh and Dejuan traveling to the standard dimension! With the looming Academy threatening all dimensions how will Josh stand up to them!? Reviews are really appreciated and if you guys would like you can give me a OC that i can use in the story with description and deck they play. Any way to the story!**

 **Talk:** "()"

 **Thought:** '()'

 **Duel spirit**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **DUEL!**

We all said as our duel disk let out a energy blade with mine having a dark blue edge and Dejuans having a blood red edge. we all and with prompting to Dejuan pulled 5 cards out of our deck and into our hands respectively. I looked down to the circular screen on my duel disk to see this message,

 **Dejuan and Josh LP: 8000**

 **Hand x 5**

 **Obelisk force LP: 8000**

 **Hand x 5**

'Strange, so combining our life points it only equals 8000 that means a duel by our self we will only have 4000 life points and whats with them being the obelisk force I have never heard of them before' I thought while having a slight frown on my face, because of this predicament.

"I'll have the first move!" the one with green gem said as he put a card on the energy blade "I will summon Ancient Gear Hunting hound in attack mode and set one card face down and end my turn with that." **Ancient Gear Hunting hound(1000/1000)**

"My turn, I draw!" I yelled as I took the top card from my deck in a wide arc. "I will play the spell card Dinomist charge. This card allows me to add a Dinomist monster from my deck to my hand and when a Dinomist(s) is destroyed and sent to the extra deck I can add one back to my hand!"

"I will add Dinomist Pteran from my deck to my hand and now I will activate Dinomist brachion effect. When you control the highest attack monster I can special summon it from my hand." **Dinomist Brachion(2000/800)**

"Now I will activate Dinomist Ceratops effect! When I only control dinomist monsters I can special summon it from my hand." **Dinomist Ceratops(2100/400)** "Now I will attack your monster. Go Ceratops attack his Hunting Hound!"

With a mighty roar my Ceratops blasted a hot water blast from in between its three horns. When the Hunting hound was hit with the blast it was torn to shreds from the attack and the water continued until it hit both the Obelisk force; Hard. The both of them flew back from the force until they hit the trees.

 **Obelisk force LP: 8000 - 1100= 6900**

"Ugh…" the both of them moan out as the slowly got up from their positions on the ground.

"I wouldn't get up yet I still haven't had Brachion attack, now have I?" I asked with a mock question. "Attack them directly Brachion!"

This time Brachion blasted a thin laser of water impacting the ground near them, instead of hitting them directly. But still causing damage.

 **Obelisk force LP: 6900 - 2000= 4900**

"Fuck you! You insolent brat!" the one with the yellow gem yelled, while pointing at me "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and activate its effect. While you control a monster I can inflict 600 points of damage to you! Aim it directly at that brat!"

The hunting hound sent out a blast of earthly energy that hit me straight in the rib cage sending pain throughout my body as I was blasted off my feet and landed on my back roughly.

 **Dejuan and Josh LP: 8000 - 600= 7400**

"Ugh, you really think think that will do me in," I said through my teeth with a pained smile as I tightly hold my ribs.

"I will end my turn with that" the one with yellow gem said

"I guess it's my turn?" Dejuan said with a nervous expression on his face as slowly took a card from his deck. "Uhh… I will summon Elemental hero blazeman in attack mode and end my turn, I guess…"

I turned to Dejuan in shock and asked him somewhat forcefully "Why didn't you attack!? You could have destroyed his Hunting Hound!"

"I didn't know that! I thought they fought themselves without orders."

I was about to say a mean remark until I heard the one with green gem start laughing.

"What are you laughing about!? I remarked angrily at him. What does this prick have to laugh at!?

"Well, looks like we found the weak link of your little group."

"But now it's my turn, Draw!" The green gem one said as grabbed a card. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to bring back my Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack mode; come back and terrorize every place in the universe! Now I will summon another Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, next I will play the spell card polymerization! With this I will fuse all three of our Hunting Hounds to fusion summon **Triple Ancient Hunting Hound**!" he cackled as the monster appeared with a thunderous howl. "I will now activate **Ancient Gear Thunder Blast**! This card gives my Hound 1500 more attack points! **(1800 + 1500= 3300)** "Now attack that blazeman with howling mayhem!"

The beast howled as an sound energy ring came out of its three heads and when it hit blazeman he covered his ears in pain until he shattered like glass.

 **Dejuan and Josh LP: 7400 - 1700= 5700**

"Now attack that brachion and ceratops!" it howled again and blasted both Brachion and Ceratops.

 **Dejuan and Josh LP:5700-2500= 3200**

'damn , he just destroyed all of our monsters on the field. What are we going to do?' I thought as he ended his turn, but not before insulting our decks and dueling.

"My turn,draw!" I exclaim as I draw another card. "I set the pendulum scale with scale 3 Dinomist stegosaur and scale 6 Dinomist plesios."

"What is a pendulum card?" The obelisk force questioned with a slight hint of fear hitched in their voice.

"These cards let me summon monsters level 4 through 5 from my hand or face-up from my extra deck to the field!"

"I will bring back my Ceratops and Brachion!" I yelled as I brought them from my extra deck and onto my field, but like magic something clicked in my head as I looked to my extra deck and saw a shining light coming through the cracks of it. "I will use both of them to build the overlay network. From the brink of extinction and annihilating the earth **Xyz summon!** Rank 5 **Dinomist Megadon!(3000/2000)** " I exclaimed as a monster that related a shark that was mechanized with knife like fins, a razor like tail, a torn dorsal fin, and bloody teeth.

"I will Activate Megadons effect, by detaching one material from it I can destroy one monster on the field and the user takes its attack points as damage and I choose your Triple Ancient Hunting Hound. Attack, executing extinction!" I exclaimed as my monster used its razor-like tail to cut of all three heads in one swing.

 **Obelisk force LP: 4900-3300=1300**

"You still haven't beaten us yet brat," the one with the green gym growled as he got back up.

"You didn't let me finish. I will now activate megadon's last effect, by using one overly unit, destroying both my pendulum scales and halving our life points it can attack you on the turn I activated its first effect. Go Raging blast!" I exclaimed as Megadon rushed at them with his bloody teeth and blasted them with a powerful blast of water.

 **Dejuan and Josh LP:3200-1600=1600**

 **Obelisk force LP:1300-3000=0**

 **WINNER!:**

 **Dejuan and Josh**

"We won, we actually won!" I exclaimed in glee while jumping in the air like a little kid on a sugar rush

 **'That you did, but only because of me.'** said a monotone voice

"Who's there!?" I questioned frightened, because of this voice that seemingly felt like it was in my head.

 **'It is I megadon the monster the monster that won you the duel.'**

"How can you talk to me?"

 **'Nows not the time to freight your friend is coming over here, just know I am taking you to the yugioh dimension to save my world from destruction.'**

"Wait, what did you just say! Taking us to a new dimension!"

"Josh are you good?" asked Dejuan as he ran over to me.

"Yeah, i'm good what about you?"

"Good, but that was amazing what you just did back there!" He exclaimed in absolute glee.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"We sorta might be traveling to a different dimension." I said as i put my pointer fingers together in a uneasy way.

"Oh, that's co- WAIT, WHAT!," he screamed as he looked frantically at me.

"Yeah, so we better fi-," I almost said until I slowly fell into darkness, while seeing the same thing happen to Dejuan.

I then hear something in my head saying **'I was going to let you say goodbye, but an important event is about to happen!'** thats the last thing I heard before fading into complete darkness.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's the second chapter people. Next time Josh and Dejuan will meet some of the heroes of yu-gi-oh Arc-v! See you next time people. Survivor signing out.**


End file.
